The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly to a novelty or decorative lighting device.
Novelty or decorative lighting devices provide the visual effects of changing light patterns by passing light through liquids or other materials contained within transparent housings located between a viewer and a source of light. In addition to illuminating the liquid, a light source may also provide heat to the liquid and other materials contained within the transparent housings. The liquid and other materials contained within the transparent housings may appear to be in motion, thereby creating further visual effects for the viewer.